Talk:Third Child
when beckett and alma have sex together, when it happen and how???????? it isnt exactly typical sex, towards the end i personally saw them struggling, not having actual sex, im positive that she forged a psycic connection with becket, thus the child was born.-antihero276 some of those sounds made are typical "sex sounds"Derekproxy 23:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) his pants were still on. i dont think it was regular sex. perhaps the child was concieved through psychic means.-antihero276 true but you don't really need take off your pants to have sex. the noises were all coming from Alma so it could have been just her enjoyment from psychic semi physiscal contact Derekproxy 13:43, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Same thing Yeah. I didn't get it at all, but it makes sense. Really, I'd just say she just plain rapes him while he's trying to reactivate the Amplifier to kill her. It does make me wonder if she made that illusion, or was really just too powerful to be killed by Beckett, or what. Since I still don't get how he could reactivate it when he was, you know. Strapped down and getting raped. >.>; SNova 19:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Baby's Sexy where is it said that its a girl i don't see it in the Genevieve's report that i thought washer journal nore did i her it in gameDerekproxy 23:06, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Nowhere, but I'm hypothesizing. It's perfectly possible, and I think it'd be awesome. On that note, how are clones of Alma male? >.> SNova 23:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) it was chance that pointman and fettel were males. we shouldent be quessing its female. we have to wait and see.-antihero276 Except... they're clones. They're supposed to be female if Alma is the only person that they have genetic data from. Meaning that someone else is involved, or I'm missing something. SNova 12:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) they aren't clones they were just boys by chance becuase the sperm donors the three top execs including Harlen just so happened to carry the Y chromosome when i finish reading the origin file i'll add in Genevieves comments and modify the Origin page.Derekproxy 13:32, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Alright. And Derek, as a side note, try to remember to double-space, because Wiki-format sucks and it keeps putting your notes right next to mine. xD And, I suppose that explains the clone part. SNova 12:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC) allright guys, if alma have a third child there is nothing respect in the history line, because the two prototypes didnt have any father and now there is a father, nothing is holding right in the line. F.E.A.R. POINT MAN there was a father for the first two prototypes it was an unknown member of the Project origin team-derekproxy There wasn't a father for the 2 first prototypes, there were only sample from someone dna. F.E.A.R. Point Man Destroy World? Uh, can we get a picture or a scan of the guide saying that? I personally don't have one, but I'd just like to make sure that you're right and not BSing. It doesn't seem like something a Guide Book would say, but I haven't used any in a while so... Thanks, if you do. Also, I didn't think the whole "mother of the Apocalypse" thing was literal. xD SNova 11:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC)